Les ladies sont laides
by Didou367
Summary: Lorsque France revient d'une confrontation avec une lady, c'est Angleterre qui s'amuse bien - aux dépends de son rival de toujours.


**Titre :** Les ladies sont laides.  
**Auteur :** Didou367, Fuckin' goddess, selon votre convenance.  
**Fandom :** Hetalia.  
**Personnages, couple :** France, Angleterre.  
**Rating :** K.  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :** Ça, c'est une idée qui m'est venue il y a quelques jours, dans un magasin, je sais plus lequel. C'est surtout un délire avec beaucoup trop de dialogue, ne s'attendre à rien d'exceptionnel, donc.

* * *

Angleterre profitait d'un exceptionnel moment de calme et de solitude – de toute manière, les deux allaient immuablement ensemble, il l'avait depuis bien longtemps compris – pour s'occuper de la paperasse qu'il n'eût aucunement touchée de la semaine, confortablement enfoncé dans la moelle de son canapé avec une tasse fumante de Darjeeling.  
Coutumièrement, il préférait vaquer à ces fastidieuses formalités dans son bureau mais une irrépressible envie d'aisance – il pouvait déjà imaginer Amérique, son rire tonitruant et ses ''Tu m'étonnes, Iggy, que t'as besoin de confort avec tes vieux os !'' s'il vînt à l'apprendre – l'avait poussé à opter pour le salon.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont, les femmes d'ici, bon sang ? »

Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres à l'entente de cette qu'il ne supportât plus – ce qui ne différât des temps habituels, cependant. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il ne s'expliquait nullement ce qui lui eût pris, dans un invraisemblable élan de bonté, d'avoir proposé à France de l'héberger durant les deux semaines de son séjour à Londres – il souhaitait changer d'air, vivre quelques temps avec l'horripilant climat de son voisin pour ensuite mieux l'aménité du sien, affirmait-il en omettant le fait que, de ce côté, il ne pût véritablement se targuer d'être mieux loti.  
Néanmoins, un sourire goguenard étira les commissures de ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut une significative trace de main écarlate ornant la joue pâle de son congénère. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard, visiblement agacé – sexuellement frustré, diagnostiqua intérieurement le Britannique en sirotant son thé.

« Tu sais, en général, quand tu essayes de violer une femme, c'est comme ça qu'elle réagit, quelle que soit son origine, déclara t-il ensuite avec un flegme gouailleur.  
-Traite-moi tout de suite de dangereux maniaque, ça ira plus vite, grommela le concerné en se laissant chuter à ses côtés.  
-Oh, ne me tente pas. _Anyway_, que s'est-il passé ?  
-J'étais allé au restaurant pour manger quelque sans risquer d'en mourir par la suite. J'ai mangé, payé et j'allais sortir quand, devant l'entrée, je vois une grosse flaque d'eau parce, bien évidemment, le temps que je mange, il a plu des cordes, comme d'habitude. Mais quel pays, vraiment... Enfin bref, il y avait, à mes côtés, une femme qui voulait sortir aussi et...  
-Tu as essayé de la traîner jusqu'aux toilettes du restaurant et tu t'en es pris une, interrompit le blond tout en finissant sa boisson.  
-Non ! J'ai juste voulu être galant en lui offrant de prendre mon bras pour passer au dessus de la flaque. Donc je lui ai demandé et c'est là qu'elle m'a giflé. Puis elle est partie d'un air scandalisé.  
-Elle ne t'a peut-être pas compris, si tu lui as parlé en Français.  
-Mais justement, ce n'est pas possible parce que je lui parlé en Anglais ! Je me suis douté qu'elle ne comprendrait pas le langage de l'amour.  
-... Tu as dit ça comment, exactement ?, s'enquit t-il tout en reprenant du thé.  
-Eh bien... C'est vrai que je ne savais plus comment on disait ''Bras'', mais étant donné que pas mal de mots en Anglais ressemblent au Français, j'ai supposé que ça serait bon si je disais ''_Can I take your_ bras ?'' »

Francis se figura qu'il eût mal supposé lorsque son interlocuteur le fixa de ses prunelles sinople écarquillées. Celui-ci, de son air placide habituel, posa avec moult précautions sa tasse sur la table basse pour ensuite éclater de rire, à la grande surprise de son vis-à-vis.  
L'humiliation qu'il ressentît inopinément l'empêcha de penser qu'il aurait aimé voir Angleterre rire ainsi plus souvent, il rejeta sa chevelure platinée d'un geste de main preste, comme pour balayer ce sentiment de honte qui le submergeât sans même qu'il ne sût pourquoi.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle, Angleterre ?, interrogea t-il d'une voix offusquée. En ce moment-même, je peux t'assurer que tu n'as absolument rien d'un gentleman. »

Aussi vite qu'il eût commencé à se gondoler, le principal concerné se tut, pris au dépourvu par la pique de son ennemi de toujours – bien qu'il fût conscient du fait qu'il en s'agît là que d'une plus ou moins risible tentative de sauver sa dignité. Il essuya d'un mouvement hâtif les larmes perlant à la commissure de ses yeux et tenta de reprendre contenance en buvant un peu de son Darjeeling.

« Alors ? J'attends une réponse. »

Sentant l'envie de rire le gagner de plus belle, le blondin avala avec difficulté sa gorgée de thé sans la recracher, après quoi il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit une profonde inspiration. Malheureusement, cela ne s'avéra pas véritablement efficace.

« _Oh my God_, _I can't believe it _!, gloussa t-il sous le regard outré de son congénère. France, est-ce que tu te rends que tu as demandé à une femme si tu pouvais prendre son soutien-gorge ?  
-Pardon ?  
-''_Bra_'', en Anglais, ça veut dire ''Soutien-gorge'', espèce d'imbécile heureux !  
-... Et c'est tout ?  
-Comment ça, ''c'est tout'' ?  
-Mais qu'est-ce que les femmes sont coincées, chez-vous !, s'écria le Français. Partout dans le monde, une femme aurait sûrement accepté une proposition de ce genre, surtout avec moi !  
-Il n'y a qu'en France que ça aurait pu arriver, _stupid frog_. Aussi, tu excuseras les femmes anglaises d'être des ladies, et non pas des péripatéticiennes.  
-Les femmes françaises sont des libertines, c'est tout.  
-Exactement ce que je dis. Des péripatéticiennes.  
-Les femmes françaises ont besoin de recevoir et de donner de l'amour.  
-Elles ont surtout besoin de se faire mettre et de sucer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, oui. Pas que les femmes, d'ailleurs, ajouta d'un ton narquois l'Anglais en l'observant du coin de l'œil tout en portant la tasse qu'il tînt à ses lèvres. »

En guise de réponse à cette remarque gausseuse, France tira la langue au gentleman de manière admirablement mature, ce à quoi l'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel avant de marmonner un ''Une réaction aussi puérile, venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne vraiment pas'' dédaigneux.  
Toujours aussi adulte, le plus âgé des deux croisa les bras et ses lèvres se pincèrent en une moue boudeuse qui rappela à son congénère celles d'une certaine superpuissance mondiale.

« En attendant, rétorqua t-il d'un ton bougon, ''ladies'', si tu intervertis le ''d'' et le ''i'', ça fait ''laides''. Et ça, ça correspond très bien aux femmes anglaises. »


End file.
